Dave "Stalker" Chappy
Abilities Dave Chappy is very agile and moderately intelligent. Over the years he has developed great stealth and hacking skills through lots of experience. He is a normal human and is capable of dieing just as easily as a normal human. Personality Dave suffers from immense scopophobia, only coming out of his hard shell in times if dire circumstances where his morals or life come into question. He perfers to be alone, though does not know the benefits of social interaction. He often stalks pretty much everyone, and sometimes forgets just how creepy this can be. Despite his faults, he does try to be kind if forced into social situations. Bio Born a little time before the Criminal Revolution, Dave was never known for his social skills. He was often found in front of a computer or TV, amazed by the skills and intelligence of hackers and criminals. By the time when the Revolution hit, he was only 16 and had lost his family to anarchists. Dave attempted going to the police for help, only to find the building empty, with papers strewn across the floor and multiple filing cabinets toppled over, etc. Upon spotting some files on the ground, he found information on one of the killers in the group that attacked his home. After taking a pistol from the police station, he set out on a mission of vengeance only to find his target already dead, having been killed by the leader of the Revolution who stood before Dave. When he learned of this man's role in the Revolution, Dave devoted his life to learning as much as he could about him, though not sure what he would do once he learned all that he could. Eventually his focus turned to everyone and everything, amassing an immense archive of information within his mind. In the year 2042, Dave is now 39 and has at this point collected enough information to where he knew more about people than even their family members or best friends knew about them. He had managed to gain a reputation for his reclusiveness and ability to stay hidden from everyone, leading to a mass search for his library of information by both good and bad of the world. When eventually found by the militarized SWAT team, Dave revealed the library was only in his mind. After making multiple deals with the government, Dave exchanged information on the leader of the Revolution in exchange for placement in the government's new bunker in case of world annihilation. which was all too likely at this point. Actions in Roleplay Dave was actually in the Clash early in its beginning, but was only introduced nearing the end of the Dreamy Wakeport arc. He spent a heavy amount of time simply observing the characters until Sans brought all the friendlies into the Bone Zone just before Maleficent attacked. During the attack, Dave managed to stay hidden before entering the portal upon Maleficent's defeat. Dave went to the rooftops of Wakeport in order to better stalk the characters of the Clash, his main prey being Sans due to his terrifying power that caused Dave a fair amount of paranoia induced daymares. Once the Zerg Swarm invaded Wakeport, Dave felt it necessary to aid in defeating Kerrigan due to his knowledge of the Star Craft video games. During Kerrigan's invasion, Dave nearly wet himself and climbed to a rooftop to hide. Once Sans killed the Overmind, Dave got a ride from Kiki to the buses that were heading to Pi'illo Castle where he would eat pizza with 0 manners while listening to Professor E. Gadd's presentation. Category:Characters Category:True Neutral